You Don't Get To Slow Down
by HaloHunter89
Summary: PWP Daryl/OC Season 4 prompt. Before the fall of the prison and on the run to get the medicine for the people at the prison.


**Alva Starr I have delivered a Bandaryl smutshot that I think you'll be proud of. I hope you like your prompt darlin'. **

Brody set back watching him as he lifted the hood after they had torn away the vines that had made a shelter hiding it from view. It was their hope that it having been hid for so long and shielded from a good portion of the weather that it would still be usable. That was the hope though but with the way this entire trip had turned out she was starting to think it was just gonna end up with her and Daryl stranded.

Daryl lifted his head and looked at her for a minute before diving back in and working. She swept the area again looking around making sure no one or anything was lurking around them before she relaxed against the wall. She wished that they might have been able to bring more people with them but it wasn't an option. There were to many sick that it would have left the prison unguarded if something was to happen.

She had been shocked when Daryl let her know that she was going to be the one going out with him. Though she wasn't really surprised at the moment if she was honest with herself. Tyrese and Bob were really the only other options to go that would have been alright to go if asked besides her. He had just got into it with Tyrese when everything had happened to Karen. It was terrible and she could understand not wanting to bring him along, he was a mess now.

Bob though, she got the distinct feeling him and Daryl weren't seeing eye to eye on some stuff. The man shied away from him more than she thought was normal. Daryl's hard biting glare kept the man back when Daryl had stepped up saying that he'd head the run. She wasn't surprised in the least with Daryl taking on the responsibility but when he called her over saying he wanted her to go she raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Brody." Daryl's husky southern drawl washed up her spine making a shudder rush her body.

Walking to him she leaned over looking down over the motor as he stood wiping grease from his hand. He leaned bracing his hands looking up at her, "Think if there is a battery inside then we should be able to use her."

Brody nodded trying to keep her eyes from sliding along his body while she was so close to him. Daryl was close enough to her that she could watch as the sweat slid along his throat to disappear beneath that bandanna he had sported earlier in the day. She wanted to run her tongue along the column of his throat tasting him.

"You hear me?" He questioned looking up at her again through his dark hair.

Clearing her throat, "Sorry what'd you say?"

Daryl stood up stepping past her his shoulder brushing her as he leaned in grabbing her pack. "Said get your shit. Gonna go in a feel her out see what all we can find."

She nodded closing her eyes as he moved around behind her. The slight brush of him against her had stirred up the scent she had come to associate with him. A deep masculine scent surrounded her tinted with the distinct smell of a man who has worked. She breathed deeply reveling in the scent that was tinted slightly with motor oil, it was something she had always loved about men. They were able to smell so damn sexy after busting their ass all day long, hell they even looked sexy. She wasn't referring to the nasty smell of just straight body odor and sweat, no this was something more primal and Daryl had that in spades.

Daryl stepped through the door and she watched as he shifted a light around the darkened room before stepping through. She heaved a breath and gagged at the pungent odor that wrapped itself around her stealing her breath from her. Daryl turned looking at her pulling his bandanna up around his face as his eyes danced at her.

They walked through Daryl searching out what they'd need as she scanned for anything else. Her eyes drifted back to him every so often. It was killing her the way his hair hung around his bandanna leaving his face in shadows that were crowned with dark wispy hair. It was enough to have her panties soaked and she wasn't a bit ashamed about it. Just looking at him was getting her worked up more so than usual.

Daryl's eyes landed on her as she raked her eyes over him her thighs moving together to give her the friction she was craving. She let her eyes come back to his face and blushed once she realized he had watched her and she let go of her white knuckle grip on the shelf. Daryl's face was still shielded by the bandanna his eyes darkening as he looked at her.

She watched as the window he cracked let enough wind through to blow through his dark hair making his hair shift around him. She let out a breath at the breeze and moved closer to the window. She walked closer around him just as he stood up causing her to take a step back into the shelf. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her but she couldn't tell what else he was doing with his face, something about it getting her blood pumping.

His hand shot out steadying her on her feet, "You feelin' alright Brody?" His southern drawl more pronounced than usual.

She sucked in a breath and nodded her head licking her lips. She watched his eyes track the movement and had to stifle a moan as his eyes darkened further lust pooling in them. She was more aware than ever at how long it had been since she had been with a man and even more aware at how long she had lusted after Daryl.

His hand was still closed around her bicep his grip strong anchoring her in the present instead of fantasies. Daryl's grip tightened and he pulled her forward slightly and a breathy moan slipped past her parted lips before she could stop it. Daryl's eyes widened slightly as a growl rolled through his body when she stepped closer to him.

She let her hand slide up his throat under the bandanna and sucked a breath at the feel of his scruff and stubble against her soft palm. Daryl was watching her face making no move to stop her as she ran her hand across his jaw. She stepped into him again lifting the bandanna just enough that when her mouth met his it was obscured from view altogether.

The second her lips met his she was backed into a wall Daryl's body slamming into her hard. She hadn't expected that reaction at all. She had thought he was would push her away asking her what the fuck her problem was. She had wanted this for so long that she couldn't remember a time when she had met him that it wasn't always there. She had no clue that he might feel the same.

She moaned at the feeling of his tongue sliding against her own and her hand worked across his stomach feeling the muscles roll and move at the slightest touch. He grunted when she grabbed at his belt pulling away from her. Lifting her eyes to his she smirked at seeing him panting trying to get his breath.

"I want you." She purred.

Daryl didn't say anything and she seen apprehension slice through his eyes the more his breath came back to him. She didn't want him to think about it she wanted him to feel. Slipping her hand quickly past his belt she sucked in a breath realizing he was going commando as her hand closed around his cock. Daryl growled again his grip tightening on her bicep he still had ahold of.

"What the fuck you doin' Brody?" He groaned.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "I'm pretty sure we both know this is a hand job Daryl."

His other hand grasped the shelf next to her head, his head dropping forward his hair closing off the rest of his face that the bandanna had left for her eyes. She slowed her movements down against him feeling him jerk slightly knowing he was getting close. She bit her lip watching his chest rise and fall quicker as his breathing deepened.

She didn't know about before she had got to the prison but she knew he wasn't seeing anyone now. She hoped atleast. She also got the feeling that with as closed off as he was and the arm's length he kept people at he was in the same boat as her, they both needed this. She wanted it though, god she wanted it.

Daryl's hand closed around her wrist pulling her hand from him stalling her motions, "You keep that shit up and it's over."

She pulled her hands free not needing anymore prompting and started working her pants open as he got his breath back. She was closed in his body blocking her his arms on each side of her as he gripped the shelf. She kicked her pants down her legs and started working his pants open not waiting or asking him.

Daryl's pants fell loose around his hips and she sucked a breath licking her lips when she got her first glimpse of him hard and heavy in front of her. She smiled knowing she was going to be sore and reveled in the fact that it was going to be him driving that feeling home. Closing her hand around him she slid it down his length and slipped her own hand between her thighs letting her fingers slide through her folds at the same tempo rocking her hips.

Daryl's hand came up grasping his bandanna to pull it down and Brody moaned watching as his hungry mouth was exposed to her. She looked at the beard and scruff and prayed she would have beard burn. Daryl's hand slipped between her thighs his hand sliding against hers and lacing between her own fingers and mirroring her motions.

"God yes." She moaned rocking her hips into his thicker fingers.

Daryl's other hand closed around her wrist pulling her hand free from his grasp and he pulled it to his mouth. She watched as her fingers disappeared into his mouth his tongue seeking every bit of her that clung to them. She moaned hooking her fingers and pulling him forward towards her, their mouths meeting had her chasing her taste through his mouth.

Daryl's hand sunk into her dark wispy bob haircut and jerked her against him as his fingers slid through her folds rougher. She whimpered her legs parting for him more as his thigh slipped between them. Daryl lifted his thigh against her and she moaned nodding her head fell to the crook of his neck and she buried her face against the dark bandanna there breathing deeply.

Brody lifted her leg draping it across his hip and Daryl growled when she pulled him more into the cradle of her thighs. "In me now."

Daryl's fingers disappeared from her immediately and her shirt was pulled up over her head exposing her to him. She watched him as his hands slid up the back of her thighs grasping tightly and lifting her suddenly. She let her weight drop against the shelf but Daryl jerked her body into him making her brace her arms over his shoulders.

Slipping her hand down and guiding her into him she met his eyes as his grip tightened on her ass with each inch he sunk into her. She was wrapped around him like a vine her hand slipping into his hair holding tightly drawing a groan from him as she pulled his head back exposing his throat to her. She let her tongue slide against his flesh tasting him like she had been day dreaming about not to long ago.

Brody let out a breath the second he bottomed out in her and she swore under her breath. Daryl chuckled lifting her higher on his body as she tightened her grip around his hips.

"Don't let go Brody." Daryl groaned.

"Say it again." She panted into his neck. "My name..say it again."

Daryl turned his head his breath ghosting over her neck and through her hair, "Brody." His voice was honey over gravelled fire setting her blood on fire.

She whimpered into his neck and Daryl took the advantage lifting her against him and thrusting into her. She felt him moving but was to lost in the feeling he was creating in her and the sweet burn starting low in her stomach to focus too much. She moaned louder with each deep thrust wanting to keep him there for as long as possible.

Daryl dropped back suddenly causing her eyes to open. She smiled when she seen him setting back against the work bench and she braced her knees on it lifting herself on him to sink back down slower over him. She circled her hips bearing down on him wanting to make sure she felt this for days. She wanted the ache with each step she took, with each shift of her clothes against her. She needed it.

With each lift of her hips Daryl's hands pinched her nipples pulling them as his hands kneaded her breast, his rough hands pulling moans from deep in her chest. She gripped his hair and bandanna holding onto him like he had demanded and rolled her hips into him harder making him grunt with each lift of his hips.

Daryl growled when her grip tightened in her hair and she felt his hand slide down her stomach and around gripping her hip. Pulling her harder into him she nodded, "Fuck yes, just like that." She slowed her hips letting his rhythm sink in and letting him guide her body.

Daryl kept his motions up and a yelp bleeding into a moan escaped her when his hand slapped her ass hard. He shook his head at her pulling her eyes to his and off their joined bodies. "You don't get to slow down Brody." His husky drawl pushed the air from her lungs.

Speeding her hips back up, "I'm close." She panted

Daryl claimed her mouth his tongue sweeping against her lips before she felt his teeth skate across them. She parted them granting him access and she moaned. It felt like the world was falling away and she lost everything she known before and all that was left was Daryl. She gasped into his mouth when he pinched her nipple and she let her own hand drop down and she let her nails rake against his chest.

He groaned lifting her and slamming up into her, "Goddamn Brody, so fuckin' wet. Fuckin' tight."

She nodded her head tensing around him as her body shuddered with her orgasm wrecking her body. His forehead dropped to her throat and deep guttural moan ripped through his chest as thrust through her orgasm and his own. Her hips stuttered over his before they both just relaxed falling into each other.

Brody slipped from his lap watching him fix his clothes and rebutton his shirt his eyes on her. He wasn't shying away from her like she had thought he would instead he looked pensive. She stepped around to the window letting the cool air blow across her sweaty skin as she fixed her clothes and laced her boots.

"So are we gonna be weird as fuck to each other now or can we still be around each other?" Brody met his eyes.

Daryl snorted standing up his eyes sweeping her body and making her shiver, "Not gonna be a weird bastard."

Brody grinned at him, "Good Dixon cause I feel a repeat in the future."

He barked out a laugh grabbing up the stuff they needed as they walked back outside. With each step she took she was rewarded with that twinge that let her know she had been thoroughly fucked.

Brody walked up to him real quick something making her pause. "Daryl."

He turned looking at her setting the battery in place a cigarette hanging from his mouth, "What?"

"You're not with anyone back at the prison are you? Carol?"

Daryl shot her a look and she seen pain in his eyes, "Nah, me and Carol are family. She and Merle were together."

Brody nodded chewing her lip regretting bringing it up after seeing the look in his eyes. She hadn't known that Merle was with Carol at any point and she had also never met the man. He wasn't at the prison so she could guess where or what might have happened to put that look in his eyes.

"Why?" Daryl questioned messing with the van.

Brody shrugged, "I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

Daryl met her eyes and she seen them darken again looking at her even as his still sweaty hair clung to his neck and around his face. He was a sight she could gaze at all day and never feel guilt or full.

"Need not worry about that shit." Daryl drawled blowing out a cloud of smoke, "Get in, we need to get on the road gotta get that shit and get back before shit gets worse."


End file.
